chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adeptus Astartes
The Adeptus Astartes are a special military force that are commonly referred to as 'Space Marines'. The Astartes are generally understood to be heavily biologically augmented Human beings that serve as a combination of shock troopers and special operation forces. Astartes exist only within EUS-1840 where they serve the Imperium of Man. The UNSC has had virtually no contact with them outside of the task force sent to EUS-1840. Astartes are set apart from their fellow Man in many ways. The first of which is their massive size which is magnified by their Power Armor. Even without the massive strength enhancing battle suit, Space Marines weigh hundreds of pounds in pure muscle towering over regular Human beings. Their internal organs are supplemented by 19 additional implants that give them additional abilities to use inside and outside of combat from instant coagulation of wounds to gaining the memories of an animal by consuming its flesh. Space Marines operate in any environment that can be designed by nature. They are equally adept in fighting in space to the bottom of ocean floors to the most toxic of planetary surfaces. Space Marines embody the will and the might of the Emperor himself, and none can stand in the way of their pious duty. It should be noted that a single Space Marine can outperform even the strongest of Spartan warriors due to the extreme augmentations that are undertaken. Space Marines are commonly seen with Bolt weapons such as the Godwyn Pattern .75 caliber Bolt Gun. Additionally, they wield massive melee weapons such as chainswords and power axes. Space Marines are typically broken up into groups called Chapters. These are composed of thousands upon thousands of Space Marines. As of the Imperial date of 299.M35, there are approximately 1000 chapters of Astartes, each headed by a Chapter Master. In the ancient past, Chapter Masters had one step above them that irrevocably belonged to the patrons of the Chapters, superhuman beings known as the Primarchs, who were genetically considered 'sons' of the Emperor of Mankind. Each chapter had a particular quirk to them that makes them unique, and some are more open to working with those that some would consider 'below them' which regularly meant unaltered Guardsmen or Planetary Defense Forces. Chapters like the coal-black skinned and red-eyed Salamanders, the lupine-like Space Wolves, and the Romanesque Ultramarines had a more favorable view of non-Astartes, whereas the Dark Angels chapter and the Iron Hands tend to look down upon civilians if not target them as punishment. Space Marines technically operate under the Adeptus Administratum - the Holy Terran Bureaucracy, but they are given considerable autonomy over their actions. Entire Chapters claim whole worlds as fortress fiefdoms and many new recruits are gathered from these locations. Every citizen of the Imperium knows of the Angels of Death, but many do not wish to see their presence, for if the Imperial Will has been sent to a world in force, it is usually beyond a state of repair. Known Astartes Space Wolves * Sergeant Vikis Redfanged * Sergeant Volkvar Meadslayer * Wolf Scout Olav the Young Trivia * In EUS-1840, Cato Sicarius died while acting as Captain of the 2nd Company of the Ultramarines, paving the way for his successor, an Ultramarine Lieutenant that then became known as Captain Titus. Behind the Scenes I consciously chose to make the Marines mentioned in Hearts of Chaos that accompany the Rogue Trader the Space Wolves. I chose them because they seemed the least likely to outright kill the task force upon seeing them. Indeed, the Space Wolves seem the most likely to want to get them some ale. It was a toss up between them and the Salamanders. The Ultramarines were originally on the table, but if a big Warhammer 40,000 fan were to read Hearts of Chaos, they would say that 'of course he would choose the Smurfs'. Not my fault Matt Ward ruined them. In any case, if the Ultramarines are to make an appearance, which they may or may not, I will attempt to portray them as the pre-Ward and flawed individuals they are. As evidence to this, I have made the distinction that in this version of the 40K universe, Cato Sicarius will not be Captain of the 2nd Company of Ultramarines. This instead goes to Titus, the protagonist of Warhammer 40,000: Space Marine. He seems to be worthy of being an Ultramarine and seems to be one that people genuinely like in the modern age. As it stands then, this revelation means that the 40K here is not the canonical one by GW. List of Appearances * Heart of Chaos (First Appearance) Category:Military Category:40k